Inmensidad
by iusoG ninneT
Summary: —Orihara-san, tú no sabes lo que es el amor —le dijo un día el chico, cuando él había dicho, como siempre, que amaba más que nadie a la humanidad. Lo miraba fija y limpiamente, manso como una noche de verano.


**N/A: ¡Saludos! Soy Tennin Gosui y, bueh, aquí les dejo uno de mis drabbles. Espero que les guste~**

* * *

 **INMENSIDAD**

Orihara Izaya era un hombre solitario.

Y no se quejaba, no señor. De hecho, había un cierto orgullo en el poder decir que amaba a la humanidad entera, _porque amar a todos era amar a ninguno_. Su amor era grande e infinito como el azul del cielo, no había _nada_ que pudiera superarlo. Él no jugaba con las personas, eran las personas quienes decidían qué hacer con las herramientas que Izaya ponía a su disposición. Se contradecían a sí mismos y originaban los juegos que Izaya solía disfrutar al mirar. Solo miraba, jamás obligaba a nadie a hacer nada.

Sí, su amor era grande e infinito como el azul del cielo.

No obstante, también debía admitir que era fácil aburrirse en medio de tal Inmensidad. Estaba solo en el amor del cielo y, aunque gozaba teniendo aquella libertad, había veces en que necesitaba caos. Era hermoso, el caos. Era un revoltijo de sensaciones y experiencias, era desorden, era movimiento, era sangre y era agonía.

Y la agonía era amor.

Aquellos pensamientos habían invadido su testa el día que conoció a Ryuugamine Mikado, el día en que esas pupilas grandes e infinitas como el azul del cielo se engarzaron con sus ojos escarlata. _«Ésa es la Inmensidad»_ , dijo una voz en su cabeza, la cual fue desterrada de inmediato por el informante. Su ego no podía tolerar esa clase de pensares.

No obstante, ¡cómo naufragó en esas luciérnagas azules cuando Mikado se quitó toda máscara!... El muchacho se veía como el estudiante promedio, pero en secreto anhelaba más... Era inteligente y curioso, y esas eran dos cualidades primordiales para Izaya. _«Es inferior a mí, muy inexperto»_ , le decía la voz de su mente y él solía sonreír ante ello.

Sonreía.

Pero la sonrisa se volvió una mueca inconforme el día en que comprendió que la Inmensidad de los ojos de Mikado se debía a la inocencia que él ya había perdido.

La medianía de Mikado era la mezcla uniforme de todo lo que lo hacía un humano. Era una mezcla de bien y mal, de calidez y frialdad, de dulzura y amargura, de prudencia y locura... Mikado era el punto medio de todo. _Mikado era la Inmensidad_.

—Orihara-san, tú no sabes lo que es el amor —le dijo un día el chico, cuando él había dicho, como siempre, que amaba más que nadie a la humanidad.

Lo miraba fija y limpiamente, manso como una noche de verano.

—Oh, claro que lo sé, Mikado-kun —canturreó el informante, rodeando al muchacho y acercando su rostro al de él vistiendo una sonrisa gatuna—. Aquí la pregunta es..., ¿lo sabes tú? Tú, un chico que solo quiere escapar de su monótona y aburrida vida para volverse algo grande... ¿Qué hay más grande que el amor? Pregonas saber de él, porque eso te hace sentir superior y tú eres demasiado egoísta como para aceptar que jamás podrás amar a la humanidad como yo.

Quería desequilibrar al muchacho, pero éste empezó a _reír_. El informante mantuvo su sonrisa, ocultando su desconcierto.

—¿A qué se debe esa risa? —preguntó con voz aterciopelada, cuando ya las risas ajenas se volvieron molestas.

—Orihara-san, ¿de dónde sacas que yo quiero amar a la humanidad como tú? —preguntó Mikado, rojo por las carcajadas ya amainadas, antes de suspirar y mirarlo con esos ojos azules—. _Mientras que tú nunca podrás tener una persona por tener al mundo, yo prefiero renunciar al mundo por una persona._

Izaya le quedó mirando con infinita curiosidad, no sabiendo qué hacer por un segundo. Un segundo en el cual se sintió expuesto ante un chiquillo de mirada grande e infinita como el azul del cielo. _La Inmensidad_ clamó por él, maldiciéndolo y queriendo adueñarse de él, diciendo que había encontrado un compañero. Esa fue la primera señal de la fascinación que vendría después.

La primera señal de su perdición.

 **F I N**

 **20/11/2015**


End file.
